Hidden From The Black Rose
by Aeris The Flower Gal
Summary: When born into a broken family, where her father is overly protective and with her mother's untimely death, Princess Louvia, has never heard the sounds of birds from outside her window. Has never seen the green forests of Serdio. Never had her first love, and has never left home without an escort... ((Full summary inside, first LOD fanfic ever please review))


Author note: so this my first legend of dragoon fanfic. I'm normally a Final Fantasy 7 writer. But on May 10, 2017 the idea came to me. What if Shana twin sister somehow survived the black monster all those years ago? What if she was hiding all those years? What Would the story be like? Would the journey take them down another path? Would she have the life she always wanted? Please let me know your honestly thought. Anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

Full Summary

When born into a broken family, where her father is overly protective and with her mother's untimely death, Princess Louvia, has never heard the sounds of birds from outside her window. Has never seen the green forests of Serdio. Never had her first love, and has never left home without an escort...

The only life she had ever known was Her dear father's grief. No one in the family knows what happened all those years ago; only that her father has never let go. All her life she has been in hiding. All she ever wanted was to be free to be her own person; a princess by day, and a Warrior by night.

She longs to be free. Then one day in Tiberoa, she met Dart and his traveling group while in the market place. Wanting nothing more than to leave her old life behind. She makes a clean break from her father.

When she runs aways, her life going to change. She going to have to make a choice: To continue on her journey or go back into hiding. The threat is all too real. Will she have the courage to stand for who she truly is? Or is this only the start of her problems?

* * *

Chapter 1

There was a women who stood alone; near the shores of Illisa bay. With neatly kept purple shorts, a purple tank top. Breathless blue hazel eyes; Beautiful brown hair that was very long. Was pulled up in a tight ponytail. It almost seemed like the way she was dress. Presented her as if she was royalty or of high class. Well that girl was me.

The first fresh smell of sea, hit my nose for the first time in months. There I stood alone, without my father or any escort. If my father knew where I was. I would be in serious deep trouble. But I wasn't going to let that hold me back. How could he keep lying to me? Why do I always have to hide? Why must I act like a coward?

I don't like being a coward; it's not my fault it not in my nature. Yes it's is true I can snap my fingers and get anything I want. Yes I had servants, who cleaned up my mess. Yes I was rich, beyond belief. But I would trade it all. Just to be free, free to make my own choices. Free to makes friends, free to talk to whomever I pleased.

Why wouldn't he just let go of the past already? It always felt like are home was just to broken. I've never been outside the family walls without an escort. Right now if my father knew where I was.

This would truly kill him. But it was my choice not his. I never heard the sound of birds outside my window. Never felt the fresh breezes blowing in my face. Never seen any forests. All I do is live my life in solitude. In the dark in hiding.

Keep far away from the light of day. If anyone lived the way I did. They probably would have lost it by now; or would have severe cabin fever. Hopefully that wasn't alway going to be the case. I was going to be free, someday. Free to laugh, to make friends, to just live the way I want to. No annoying dresses, no being cooped inside. No one to tell me where to go. No one to tell me how to dress and live.

If my father could see that he was suffocating me. If only a little. Maybe just maybe he could see my life wasn't all it was choked up to be. Maybe he would understand, I just wasn't only his daughter. I was a princess and only human to.

I had feelings, I had my own fears. I didn't just want my life to pass me by. I was just like any other person. I had my own dreams, my own hopes. My own weaknesses, and my own strength.

The only thing bearable about the situation. Is I'm almost old enough to leave. Leave this so called prison that Ive called home for nearly eighteen years now.

That when I heard someone call me; or rather asked called to get my attention. "Princess Louvia! What are you doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous for you to be wondering the streets alone at this hour?" Asked my bodyguard, whom stood three feet away from me now.

"I'm old enough to look out for myself!" I've replied a little bit on the annoyed side. "You know your supposed to be inside in the day time." The guard replied trying to once again force me inside.

"Not today, I'm not! If you assist on guarding me. You're gonna have to out here." I replied. The guard soon nodded as to agree. Knowing there wasn't anything I could. With that I took a other deep breathe of the ocean breeze.

Lightly walking down the beach. Minding my own business. When suddenly I bumped right into them. That was the first time I ever met them. "Hey watched where you are going! Don't you know who I am?" I yelled, as the guy stood there in puzzlement. "Shana?" He asked!

* * *

The sun-rays seemed to dance, through her window that morning. As she watched and waited for Dart. Surely he couldn't be dead. Not after all they been through together as a group. After all the things they survived, which should have killed him. It was to simply hard for them to believe, that they were gone.

Shana gripped her pillow ever so tightly. Refusing to let go, simply refusing to look up. Even though many of the hotels people enter in to clean up the room. Even when someone came to give her comfort. Shana refused to look up, tears streaming down her eyes and face.

It had been a couple of days now. But there simply there was no evidence to, point towards Rose and Dart surviving the whole ordeal. Strangely, though the ghost ship they were on earlier. Left the group with more questions then answers.

"Who was this girl Louvia? Why did the ghost guards believe that Louvia was her? It just didn't seem to make any sense. Still the fact Dart and Rose were missing made it all that much worst. Nothing seemed to ease pain.

Shana wouldn't believe he was dead. She wasn't going to believe it; until she was proven other wise. Until there was evidence to prove so. She was going to keep looking.

Anyone else was on edge to it seemed. Meru was a little touchy and edgy. Albert will was Albert, no surprise there.

He had been locked up in his room. Doing who even knew what. Maybe praising his recent love for Emily. Kongol seemed hardly phased by the event. Haschel on the other hand had been drinking a lot the last few days. Only one thing was certain. If Dart and Rose didn't turn up it was going to be ruled out as a death at sea.

* * *

/Tada my first chapter what did you think? I'm going to try and update all my stuff soon. I would have published this story sooner but. Ended up in the hospital for a while. Glad to be out though, don't want to talk about that though. I have a lot of stories going for me. So I may have to put this on hold. Then get back to it as soon as possible. Anyway Was it a good start. So it seems Louvia must look a lot like like Shana to grab darts attention. Anyway what did you think? My first chapter ever. Should I continue it? If you like this and FF7 you should come check them out. Anyway until next time,

Aeris The Flower Gal Aka Aeris Cetra


End file.
